Not To Me
by Supernatural 101
Summary: Derek deals with other house-mates, trying not to hurt anyone. Don't know what else to put here. So, um, Yeah. its a must read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the beginning of this story was from the sixth chap of the reckoning. And yes I know it is short, but I hope you like it either way. Review and read so I will write more. Hope you like.**

**I do not own DP **

* * *

Derek's pov

"Hey," She said, and put on a fake smile.

"You busy?" I said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I wish. What's up?"

I glanced back at the bathroom door. Light shone under it. I stepped closer, voice dropping even more. "I thought, uh, if you weren't doing anything, maybe we could-" The bathroom door swung open and I jumped back behind the door.

Simon walked out.

"Good, you found Chloe," he said. "So what're we doing? This time, I'm not missing the adventure."

"All our adventures are accidental," Chloe said, "and we'd be happy to miss most of them."

She looked up at me. "You were saying?"

"Nothing. Just that we shouldn't do too much." I said and stepped closer to my room.

"Okay. So what are we doing?" she said.

"Nothing tonight. Just….. whatever." I said and turned back into my room. _Maybe I should just investigate by myself_. I thought. Not wanting to get Simon jealous over nothing. Nothing. Which no one seemed too realized. Both Tori and Andrew had come to ask me about Chloe. Nothing was going on between Chloe and me. We just always end up together in bad situations.

* * *

_Where did that flippen ghost come from. What is going on hear_. I thought, trying to find any clues about the ghost Chloe saw yesterday. She did banish it, but there should still be some evidence that he once lived hear. .

I was on the third floor looking around for anything that said that there were other children that used to lived hear. All the other bedrooms, though, were striped clean like a hotel. Exept, this wasn't a hotel, it was a refuge for on the run supernaturals.

Then I herd someone downstairs talking about me.

_"We all know that he could snap at any second."_

_"They all can snap at any second, not just Derek."_ said Andrew.

_"Yes, but I think he is a bigger threat. He should not be hear_." the first voice said.

* * *

**Okay guys r&r and I think I might want to write more. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I wasn't really gone though. Any who, I decided that I want to write more. Once more, READ AND REVIEW. I hope you like.**

**I do NOT own DP.**

* * *

Derek's pov

_"I have known him all his life."_ Andrew reasoned.

_"And know what his werewolf life has been and will be."_ The first voice said.

_"What does that mean?"_ Andrew asked, astonished.

_"I saw his profile from the Edison Group. He should have his first change any day now. Not to mention his mate." _The first voice argued.

_"He-he-he is, with who."_ Andrew stammered.

_"How would I know? In fact he won't even know. The wolf will chose, not the human."_ The first voice said.

-----------

I was laying face down on my bed, immersed in my own thoughts. A bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have known.

_Who was Andrew talking to? How does he know about me? And what right did he have to make judgments about me? And how does he know I will find my mate soon?_ I thought over and over again in different words, though, until Simon walked in.

"Andrew wants us down stairs in a few minutes. One of his friends is here. And they're making us desert." He said and smiled at me as if this would be good news to me.

"I'll be down in a sec." I said and flipped onto my back.

"Kay, see you down there." He said and walked out. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I sighed, thinking about Andrew's "friend" and what he had to say.

----------

I walked into the kitchen to see Tori and Chloe just sitting them selves. I took the seat next to Simon and skaned the room. Andrew and his "friend" weren't here or in the room next door either. I guess Simon saw me do this because he said,

"They're outside talking."

"Good." I grunted. As if they herd us talking Andrew walked in. With the man that had been speculating about me on his heels.

"Good, you are all here. This is Tom. He works for the Edison Group, but only as our mole." Andrew stepped to the side giving Tom the floor.

"Hi, I'm Tom. As Andrew just told you, I work for the Edison group, but purely to help people like you. I will not be staying with you here but three other supernatural kids that need to escape will be coming to live with you here." he said.

"Escape? Escape from what? Are they expeirements to?" Simon asked.

"No, the aren't expeirements, but the Edison Group does want to expeirment on them." Tom answered.

"Are they our age?" Tori asked.

"Just about." he answered.

"Are any of them guys?" Tori asked and Chloe elbowed her.

"Ya, two boys and one girl. They don't want me to tell you anything about them, so you'll have to wait untill tomarow for the introductions." Tori smiled over at Chloe.

----------

I was in the bathroom getting dressed for bed, tobad Tori's and Chloe's room were next to the bathroom. I could here every word they said.

_"This is so perfict. There are TWO of them. One for you and the other for me."_ Tori practicly squeeled.

_"You don't even know what they're like. They could be complete perves for all we know."_ Chloe reasoned.

_"I hope they're hot." _Tori said ignoring Chloe.

_"Whatever." _Chloe said and sighed. I herd her bed squeek so i guess she got back into bed. _I wonder what Simon is thinking._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And thanks for correcting me on "Hear" i never would have figured it out on my own.**

**Any who PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay still liken the reviews. keep them comin**

**I still dont own DP**

_

* * *

__I wonder what Simon is thinking. I bet he came to the same conclusion. Two more guys coming to live with us_. I thought. Accept he was probably thinking about the new girl that was coming. I never really understood that. How can you love someone new every day? I couldn't even imagine being with two girls. But I think that's just a wolf thing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone banging on the door.

"Hurry up wolf-boy, I have to go to the bathroom." Tori yelled.

"One minute. Don't pee your pants." I said, imagining Tori peeing her pants.

I opened the door and said, "Calm down. I'm done." and walked around her. I ran into Andrew on my way back to my room.

"Hey, good, can you give this bag to Tori and Chloe, and this bag is for you and Simon." He said handing me the two bags he had been carrying. I nodded and turned away, towards the girl's room. In each bag was four outfits, two for each of us.

I knocked on the door, "Chloe, Andrew got us clothes. Can I come in?"

"Just leave um outside the door, I'm getting dressed." She said to me.

"Kay. Night." I said and walked away.

----------

I was in my bed looking up at the sealing when Simon said,

"Is it mean of me to be thinking about the new girl?"

"Eh, up to you." I said and yawned.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom dude." Simon said to me sarcastically. He didn't say anything else, though.

----------

"Derek get up they're going to be here in an hour." Simon said shaking my shoulder.

"Ugh, when is breakfast going to be ready?" I groaned.

"Any minute now." He said and stepped back from me.

"Okay, I'll be dressed and down there in five minutes." I said and rubbed my foggy eyes. He sighed and turned to leave.

Just like I said, five minutes later I came flying down the stairs, fueled by the smell of French toast.

Brekfast was uneventful, mostly talking about the new living arrangements. We would all be moving to the third floor. Simon and I would be in the adjoining room with Jason and Taylor. Layla, Chloe, and Tori would share the room across the hall.

Just then Andrew came rushing in.

"Into the living room. They're just up the road." and he shooed us into the other room. In just a few minutes Tom came in with three kids on his heals. The girl was about 5 4, with short sholdeir length brown hair, hazle eyes and pink star earings. Both boys were about my age, one was an iinch taller than the other. One had brown hair too his ears. The other's was the same langth but it was curly at the bottem. I would bet anything that they were twins.

Then the one with straight hair said, "Hi, I'm Taylor, and a necromancer." _just my luck._

* * *

**Hope you liked it and yes it will get more adventourse**

**didn't spell that right**

**I might not update for a few days**

**teranova tests**

**ugh**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the end of the last chap. it was like eleven so i didn't spell chek any who hope you like**

**oh, and JamieKayHuntt am i that predictable**

**but that isn't exactly how it will go**

**I don't own DP :(**

* * *

Derek's POV

"Hi, I'm Taylor, and a necromancer." _Just my luck._ We don't care. I fought within myself. Taylor continued, "I like the beach, and not accidentally summoning a ghost." He said and smiled at Chloe.

"Hey, I'm Jason, an agito half-demon. I like it when people aren't acting stupid and scaring mortals by levitating their pure breed rat dogs." Tori whispered to Chloe, "dibs" and smiled at her.

"I'm Layla, a witch. I like to read and write. I kinda random, get over it." She smiled over at Simon who blushed.

"I'm Simon, a genetically modified sorcerer. Currently an escapee from the Edison group headquarters. I love to read and write…… comics." Simon said.

"I'm Tori, a genetically modified super witch, with out of control powers. I just escaped from the Edison group custody. I like to listen to my I pod." She said twisting her hair around her finger, starring at Jason.

"I'm Chloe, a genetically modified necromancer, a failed Edison experiment and can raise people in my sleep. I just escaped the Edison group again. I love movies, and want to be a director/screenwriter." She said and grimaced.

"Derek, werewolf, like it when people do as I say." I said dryly and turned to go back to my room. When I reach the stairs, though, everyone else was coming up too, to help us move to the third floor.

----------

Chloe's POV

"So, you like movies. That's cool. What's your fav?" Taylor asked smiling down at me past the big basket of my clothes I was forcing him to carry.

"Um, probably, Alice and wonderland, the SiFi version." I laughed at the thought of that movie.

"Why that specific movie?" Taylor asked.

"It has a good plot and awesome script! I would have LOVED to direct it." We talked like that for about an hour or more.

----------

Simon's POV

I leaned into the empty room at the end of the hall. It smelled musty and had a thin layer of dust on everything.

"Am I intruding?" Layla asked from somewhere behind me.

"If you are, so am I." I answered

"No, I don't mean this room. I'm talking about you and Chloe. I don't want to be with you if she likes you." She said referring to about five minutes ago when I kissed her.

"Look, I don't think she ever really liked me, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll go tell her I like you now." She smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek and walked into the empty room.

----------

Tori's POV

_Jason is awesome._ I squealed internally. _HE likes all the stuff I do. He's funny, smart, and protective, hot and at home RICH._ I thought smiling at him from across the hall.

"This is kinda perfect." He said. I hadn't been paying attention, so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are 3 guys and 3 girls, and we all get along. If you know what I mean?"

"You mean 4 guys. You forgot Derek."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Hope you did**

**REVIEW**

**I comand you to**

**you have no choice on the matter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm disappointed in you**

**One review**

**How could you do this to me**

**And **JamieKayHuntt **Layla is me**

**But that's not my name**

**(Lauren) teeheee**

**Anywho **

_Wolf thoughts_

Human thoughts

**I Don't Own Darkest Powers**

* * *

Derek's POV

And it all went back to normal. Well not exactly normal, just how it was before we left Lyle. Everyone just left me alone. Even Chloe, Simon was very into Layla, so he only really only talked to me at night. It never bothered me, because I knew people didn't want me around. But now it kind of hurt being ignored. They all had someone new to be with. I guess I just got used to having Chloe pay attention to me.

I was laying on my bed with my I pod blasting in my ears, reading _The Outsiders,_ with the adjoining door open. When I looked up from my book Jason was leaning on the door frame, with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Yes?" I said and pulled out my ear buds.

"What up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, just reading." I answered.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, why?" I said, a little dumbfounded that, a guy I don't know, would realize that something was wrong.

"Dude, you haven't said a word ever since we got here."

"I don't usually talk."

"Come on. Chloe told me that you really open before. Now you're like this. What happened?" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Nothing." But he gave me a look as if to say, _that's not good enough._ SO I said. "Look it doesn't matter. My prob not yours." I said and shrugged.

"Whatever. And quite moping around."

"I usually act like this, so they're not going to notice the difference." I said. He groaned and walked back into his room.

What was that about? I thought I had been unnoticed. Oh well.

----------

Chloe POV

I was sitting on the floor talking with Layla about her life before the Edison Group. Her life wasn't that different from my life. She went to a private high school in south Jersey. She was first on they're academic completion team. She was their english player. I never met anyone into writing like she was.

"So, enough about me. How about you? Got a boyfriend?" Layla asked me, leaning back on my bed.

"Not a chance." I said, blushing.

"What about Taylor?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Sorry its short**

**Don't care that much**

**I'm not exactly as obsessed with writing as Layla is**

**but oh well**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, three reviews are better than one**

**I won't complain I guess**

**I'm not random **

**Jersey shore…….fist pump**

**Okay, Review**

**I Don't Own DP :(**

* * *

Chloe's POV

"What about Taylor?"

"Well…" I said smiling at her.

"Well, come on, I need more than that."

"He's awesome, and sweet, and kind, and and. Ugh." I sighed and rolled onto the ground. "What about you and Simon?"

"Um, he kissed me." She squealed.

"OMG. We spent all this time talking about nothing, when you had news like this." I yelled at her.

"Well, I didn't know if you still liked him so I didn't want to say anything. But since you like Taylor…."

"Oh come on."

"Any way. I've only known him for two days, so ya. Is it wrong of me to think I love him." She said trying not to smile. But just then Derek opened the door and said,

"Um, superhuman hearing, anyone. I herd everything you just said."

"Oh noo, Derek you can't say anything. I'll be dead. Don't say anything." She pleaded him. I just looked up at him with disappointment all over my face.

"I wont." He turned to leave but I jumped up and ran after him. He had just gotten to his room when I had caught up to him.

"Look when she's ready, can you help her get Simon."

"Uh, ya, I guess."

"Good." I said and walked back to my room. Taylor was leaning into my room, talking to Layla.

"Wacha doin?" I tapped on his shoulder.

"Just looking for you. Do you want to go down stairs and watch a movie?" Derek poked his head out of his room looking at us.

"Uh, ya."

**

* * *

****Did you like?**

**I did**

**What do you think will happen?**

**And yes i know its short**

**but i don't care**

**Anyway**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I just have to clear the air**

**Not all New Jeresyens are obnoxious like on the show Jersey shore**

**I am flippen awesome**

**That sounded super conceded**

**Oh well**

**You know the drill**

**REVIEW. **

* * *

Chloe's POV

Taylor hand found Alice and Wonderland on the computer, and burned a DVD AND managed to hook up the DVD player. Layla was lying on the love seat with her legs on top of Simon's lap. Tori was on the left side of the couch, sitting on Jason's lap. I was sitting in the middle. Taylor had put his arm around me. Every few minutes I would tell him something about the movie that wasn't general knowledge. Derek never showed.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I was in someone's arms, being carried up the stairs. I looked up and I don't know why but I was expecting to see Derek not Taylor.

"I didn't want to wake you." Taylor said putting me back on my feet at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks. You could have just left me down there." I said, hopping that he couldn't see my blush in the dark.

"I could have, but I didn't." he shrugged, looking over at my bedroom door.

"Night." I said and turned to go back to my room. I had gotten half a step away when he grabbed my shoddier and spun me around.

"Wha-" I didn't get the word out, because he was just centimeters from my face. He leaned in and KISSED ME. Finally.

----------

Taylor's POV

Alice was contemplating getting on the flamingo when I felt Chloe droop onto my shoddier. I smiled to myself thinking about how she was holding me. She had her arms around my waist and her head on my chest.

By the end of the movie, though, Simon Layla Tori and Jason had already gone to bed. I reach out to the side table to get the clicker. It turned out immediately. _What to do about Chloe_. I thought. She was too peaceful to wake. I _guess I'm going to be carrying her_. She was so light. _I guess I would be like that to if I lived on the streets. She must have been hurting so bad_. I thought halfway up the stairs. She stirred and grumbled then opened her eyes. She seemed to be surprised to see me.

"I didn't want to wake to wake you." I put her down on the top step.

"Thanks. You could have just left me down there." _Or I just wanted to let go of you._

"I could have, but I didn't." I shrugged.

"Night." She said and turned to go back to her room. She had gotten half a step away when I grabbed her shoddier and spun her around to me. I was finally going to get to kiss her

"Wha-" She didn't get the word out, because I was just centimeters from my face. I leaned in and kissed her. Finally.

----------

Derek's POV

Why did this bother me so much? They just kissed. She was okay with it so I wasn't trying to protect her. What is this? Stupid wolf. It was all his fault. Don't know what the wolf did, but it was messing with me.

I kicked all the sheets off my bed. It was getting really hot up here. I walked over to the thermostat. It was already at 70 so I couldn't turn it down any farther. Then it hit me, a huge wave of pain down my back.

This would defiantly be the last time.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked

**And xxghostxx**

**If you didn't like it tell me how you want me to fix it**

**The story will get more involved in the next chap**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't figured it out yet**

**I'm Lauren, live in the awesome state of nj**

**BE JELOUSE **

**And people tell how to fix my story in reviews**

**And tell you friends about this. And go visit my profile.**

**I love you all**

**Don't make me drop kick you**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I was laying inn bed, thinking about why this felt so bad, when I herd a shuffling in the hall. It was soon accompanied by a hors cough. I sat up, and grabbed my hoodie off the bed post.

"Derek?" I said as I saw him stumble down the stairs. His hair was plastered down to his face. When he turned his head to look at me, his eyes were aglow.

"Derek, your changing!" I exclaimed and ran after him. He seemed to know where he was going, so I didn't ask any question. I picked up his clothes as he ran on.

I saw him drop to the ground, as if he was just tazed. I kneeled next to him, rubbing his shoulders. He vomited several times. I had to be brave for him. He couldn't see that I was nervous for him. I washed all fear from my face and replaced it with calm. I could literally hear his boons braking.

I felt unimaginable relief when he was finally a wolf. It took all my effort not to hug him.

He just looked at me expectantly.

------------

Derek's POV

I stumbled out of my room, clutching the wall for support. I got down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Derek?" Why is it always her?

"Derek, you're changing!" Chloe exclaimed and ran after me. I did want her there to comfort me, _but what if the wolf takes over? What if he decides on a mate tonight?_ I thought while I ran to the clearing. As I ran I stripped down to my boxers.

I fell to the ground, on all fours as another wave of pain hit me. Chloe wasn't far behind me, but she was carrying a pile of my recently folded clothes. I vomited all over the near bushes, trying to slow my heartbeat. After that failed I concentrated on Chloe's heartbeat. My spine stretched into the air, elongating. All my mussels rippled getting tighter and stronger the more I changed.

I was about 99.9% sure that Chloe could hear my bones braking and snapping back together into dog sized limbs. But she just sat there, rubbing circles on my back, murmuring words of encouragement. Almost totally ignoring the fur.

After a good five minutes I was done. I was finally a wolf. _My turn now._ The wolf said. What? I thought. I should have been totally tired but I was full of energy. _You couldn't take a hint before. How 'bout now_. I swung my head over to look at Chloe.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was just sitting there smiling at me.

I guess that's what the wolf meant.

**

* * *

**

Did you like it?

**What do you think will happen next?**

**How 'bout you tell me in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION:**

**Guy are you even reading my authors notes**

**I didn't think so.**

**Any way**

**Sorry if my last few chapters have been cindof fast passed**

**I'll slow them down**

**I love you so**

**Don't make me Jersey Bounce you**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Derek's POV

How stupid have I been? How could I not see this before? She is so beautiful. I thought. I was still a wolf, and she was still starring at me_. I wonder what she is thinking about._ The wolf part of me thought. Without realizing it I leaned forward and licked the side of her face. From her jaw bone to her temple.

"Ew, Derek that's gross." She said wiping her face. She leaned forward and messed up the fur on the top of my head. It felt amazing to have her warm hand on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and made a purring sound. She giggled.

"Derek, you sound like a cat." I laughed. I guess it sounded like a growl because Chloe quickly withdrew her hand. I shook my head as soon as I figured out what had happened. She smiled at me again. Oh, how I love that smile.

"It sounded like you didn't like it. But I guess it was just a laugh." I smiled at her. Just then the moon peeked through the clouds. I looked up at it, bring Chloe's attention to it to.

"Come on, let's get back inside. You can change in there, right?" she asked me and stood up. I nodded. We walked in silence on the way back to the house. Everyone was still asleep inside. My senses were even more sensitive then when I was human.

She stopped at the door and wiped her feet, I did the same because they were COVERED in dirt. She paraded me through the house and into the living room. We watched TV for a little bit, until she fell asleep. It was around 3:30 when I gave up on trying to go back to human and went to sleep.

I was awoken by Taylor shaking my arm and saying, "Um, dude, get up, your kind of naked."

* * *

**How do you think Chloe will take it?**

**Please tell me in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry that that last chap was so short.**

**I had v-bal practice**

**Sorry again**

**Reading in the dark **

**I like your answer**

**Review PLEASE**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I was just running. Running with him for hours. We weren't running from something, just running 'cause we could. We should have been tiered by now, but we just kept going, hand in hand. We slowed to a walk. I looked up, and I was with Derek. It felt so comfortable, so natural. His eyes were so green, almost sparkling. He smiled at me. Then he leaned over and closed his eyes.

But just as our lips would have met I was awoken by someone saying, "Um, dude, get up, your naked." I moaned and keeping my eyes closed, rolled over. I regretted it right away, because I was now leaning on Derek.

He got up right away, thankfully. When I opened my eyes I caught sight of the back of Derek running up the stairs. He was wearing the towel I had gotten him last night while he was still a wolf. Taylor was walking into the kitchen with his fists clenched, shacking his head.

I was numb after that dream. I ate breakfast in a daze. Trying and failing to replay the end of my dream in my head. It was as if someone had cut off the end of that film strip. I could rewind and fast forward it all I wanted, but I could never make us kiss.

I was pulled out of my daze by Taylor saying, Chloe, what was that? And are you okay, you seem distracted?"

"Hum, oh, ya I'm fine. Look nothing happened. He had a change last night. We came inside. I fell asleep watching TV, and I guess he turned human in his sleep." I said.

"That's it." He asked, he sounded almost relieved.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you shore your okay? You still seem kind of frazzled."

----------

Derek's POV

I am a complete moron. To get my hopes up and then ruin them by doing something stupid like this. She could never love a monster like me. I saw it myself how scared she got when I was a wolf. I could hear her down there talking to all of them, bet she was thinking about last night. She probably regretted coming with me.

I was laying face down on my bed in my basket ball shorts. The adjoining door squealed. I sat up on my elbows.

"You were right. I figured out what was bothering me." I told Jason.

"Oh really. Care to share?" Jason said standing in the door way with his arms crossed at his chest.

"It's Chloe. The wolf decided on her last night. And I made a fool of myself this morning." I sighed.

"What did you do?" he shook his head at me.

**

* * *

**

What do you think Jason will tell him to do?

**Tell me in a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people**

**this is my longest chap every**

**yaaaaaaa**

**I forgot to say this in the last chaps**

**I do not own DP. Sad face. :(**

**You know the drill**

**Review**

* * *

Derek's POV

What ever. I thought as Jason turned to leave. He was almost no help. Why would I tell her, when she obviously liked Taylor. If anything it would scare her. But whatever. He tried, but he just doesn't know me. Only a few do and two of them I can't talk to. (Dad and Chloe) Tori a definite no, and Simon, I just couldn't tell him yet.

Just then a chill ran down my spine, and a gust of wind sent the window banging open. When I got to the window the sky was laced with clouds. There was a lining of clouds on the horizon, 360 degrease (is that how you spell it). The wind picked up as the clouds got closer. They were defiantly storm clouds, but there was something unnatural about them. They were too cantered on us. Thunder clapped in the distance, at least a mile away. I could see the rain pouring down from them.

I ran down the stairs, and got myself to the kitchen as fast as I could. The all turned and looked at my noisy entrance.

"Guys, there is a crazy storm coming. It's just not right. I have a bad feeling about it." I said and turned to go to the TV. Everyone flocked behind me. The news channel popped up first, and was luckily talking about our area.

"_A rouge _(is that spelled right_) storm is on its way. Look out. Hunker down; this storm could last up to 10 days. Wind speeds up to 40 miles per hour." _The news caster announced, motioning to the map behind himself. I didn't hear the rest of the show. I was too worried by the feeling of power that was enclosed with this storm. This was defiantly not just "A rouge storm". It was something much more sinister then that. Something made, not natural.

"Guys we have to go now, before this thing gets hear." I said and stood up, the remote dropped from my lap onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked walking into the room, smiling at us. I guess he hadn't seen the weather yet.

"Derek wants us to pack up and leave, just because he has a bad feeling about this one." Taylor said looking up at Andrew slightly annoyed. I glowered down at him.

"Who, hold on, we aren't going anywhere. At least not until I talk to Tom. Okay, good." He said after he got a nod from all of us, except for me, of course. The look Chloe gave me made my stomach flop. She looked scared.

"You don't understand. This storm is-is-is-it's just not natural. I can feel it." I struggled for word.

"Okay, I'll Tom and ask what's going on. Just hold on." He said and pulled out and old flip phone. He dialed a number I quickly picked up on. 609-872-5389. It rang at least 6 times before it went to voice-mail. The storm had increased ten fold while we were waiting on Tom. The wind was whistling through every crack in this stupid old house.

Andrew turned to us, worry swam in his eyes.

"We need to go." He just got the words out when all the windows crashed inward. Showering us in glass. I hunched over shielding Chloe from the incoming glass. Someone screamed, I just shuddered from how deathly this felt. Shingles came in through the broken windows, finding us with eerie accuracy. In the confusion we got separated into three groups. Me and Chloe, Simon Layla Jason and Taylor, and Andrew all by himself.

Me and Chloe took of in the same direction we did last night for my change. Halfway through the clearing I saw the figure that was doing all the destruction. He must have been a demon the whole time because sorcerers couldn't do stuff like this. Standing in the middle of the field was Tom.

**

* * *

**

Do you think they will get caught?

**And if so, what will he do to them?**

**How about you tell me in a review.**

**Oh, and I forgot to say this in the beginning but I have a stupid family reunion to marrow so just bear (Wrong bear?) with me until Sunday**

**REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKK**

**Sorry about the last Chapter**

**Tori was there I just forgot to put her name in the list**

**She was with Jason and them**

**Okay, back to business**

**I don't own Darkest Powers **

* * *

Derek's POV

I motioned for Chloe to be quiet, cause I didn't know if she had seen Tom or not. We kept going farther and farther into the woods. It all looked the same, just a green blur. I wasn't quit sure how far we had gone, but I still didn't feel safe. Chloe's breathing became ragged, and her feet hit the ground harder, and she slowed to a jog. I slowed down too and turned to her.

"I can't keep going." She said panting.

"To bad." I said. When she gave me a "what the flip" look I graded her by her four arm and slung her across my back, piggy back style. She let out a yelp. I guess she wasn't ready for that, but we had to keep going. The wind was still blowing but it had defiantly slowed. The rain was still coming down in sheets; accept now it was warm water. I could see where, in the distance, there was a brake in the clouds. They weren't that big, but it was far enough away that we could stop there. It was probably a mile or so. But one of the perks of being a werewolf, crazy endurance.

Soon the rain stopped, and the more I ran the dryer we doth got. Eventually I was completely dry and far enough away from Tom that I felt safe, sorta. So I put Chloe back on her feet. She still had a big wet spot on her stomach and the back of her knees.

"Is this far enough?" she asked looking around, not making eye contact with me.

"Um, yeah. Are you warm enough? You're still wet." I said looking at the big wet spot on her jacket.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I took a deep breath, and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Uhh, we're going to have to just stay here for the night. We'll start tracking them in the morning. You good with that?" I asked/told.

"I guess." She said, eyeing me as I sat on the ground. I leaned back on an old oak tree and patted the spot next to me. She sighed and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

She looked up at me, astonished and said, "What, nothing." She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she started to snore softly. I was too worried to sleep. _What will happen if they catch us? What if they catch everyone else? What if Chloe gets hurt_? That question stopped me dead in my tracks. What if she does get hurt? What if it's my fault?

I would have to get her to the group asap. Just then, in the middle of my inner arguing, Chloe started to talk in her sleep. It wasn't actually talking just mumbling. At first it wasn't real words. But a few seconds later she said something I never would have expected.

"It's…..It's you D-D-D-erek." My heart skipped a beat.

**

* * *

**

Wha-dya think

**Tell me in a review **

**Oh, some awesome songs you have to listen to**

**Just so you know**

**And Face Down **

**Review**

**pwitty pwease **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello thanks for the reviews**

**I don't own Darkest Powers. The AMAZING Kelley Armstrong does. **

* * *

Derek's POV

"It's…..It's you D-D-D-erek." My heart skipped a beat. She kept grumbling for a few seconds, then she stopped altogether. My heart sank when she started to snore again. For all I knew she could be having a nightmare about me and was explaining who had hurt her. Why did my wolf always have to get my hopes up?

And again she stopped snoring to grumble. This time there was NO denying my joy. "I don't…...I don't love ta…..Taylor. It's …. Derek." It took all my will to not jump up and down.

I think I even smiled in my sleep. I was SO happy. But I was sitting on a lumpy rock, which was kind of a buzz kill. So when I woke up at 5 my butt killed. Chloe must have gotten up in the middle of the night because she was now lying on the ground next to me. I quickly got up and stretched my sore muscles, thinking about last night's glorious events. I couldn't believe that she said my name.

I was really stiff, so I decided that I could take a quick run before Chloe got up or got hurt. I wouldn't go far, just in case someone came. I pulled out one of the switch blades that I had been carrying around for days and put it next to her. _If I won't be here to protect her, she better have a way to protect herself._ I thought. And if she did wake up I could come back.

I was on my second lap around our resting spot when I herd something stirring to the west. It was just a soft rustling, but that could be a major threat for all knew. But when I went to go investigate it was just Chloe. She was standing in front of me, wide eyed. Her bottom lip quivered.

"What Chloe? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked anxious, taking a step closer to her. She shook her head an a tear spilled out of the corner of her eye. She leaned into my chest on the verge of sobs.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked not having my anxieties eased.

"I thought you left me." That brought her over the edge and sobbed. I rapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"Never Chloe, never." I said. She rapped her fragile arms around my waist. I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt.

"Don't cry. I won't leave you here. I promise."

"Good, you better not." She said and pulled back from me, smiling. "Sorry, I had a bad dream and then when I woke up you were gone." She sniffed.

"What was the dream about?" I asked.

"In the beginning it was good, but." She stopped to rub her eyes. "We should start to track them now. While it's still early." She turned around to look where we were. We were in the middle of nowhere. If I back tracked for a bit I could find their scents easily.

"Sure, this way." I pulled her by her elbow to face the right way. She nodded.

----------

There was an old over grown deer trail that we followed until I thought I could find their scents by memory. Chloe just followed me in silence. I guess she was still upset over the dream. She never did finish her sentence, but I didn't pusher her for the answer. Just in case she actually dreamed about me. The wolf in me was dying to know what the dream was about, but the human in me was in control.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very familiar, and fresh sent.

* * *

**Hey did you guys look up those songs I told you to. I hope you did because those are some of my favorites. **

**And I have a academic competition and horse back riding lesson so I probably won't be able to write another chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay IMMMMM BAAAACCCKKKK! I know some of my anthers notes have been kind of random so please tell me in a review if you like this kind of a/n or the old kind. And some of you think I don't write big enough chaps so this is for you. My longest chap ever. 923 words. Powned**

**As always I do not own DP.**

* * *

Chloe's Pov

Dream: _I was talking with Layla cause apparently her and Simon were together; and she wanted to know about Taylor._

"_So… Bo you love Taylor or not?" she squealed from behind me. When I turned a round there was nothing there._

"_It's…..No it's Derek." I said timidly, not knowing if I was sure about that yet. And the fact that I couldn't see Layla any where._

"_Oh really? Are you sure it's not Taylor. Derek could be dangerous." She reasoned._

"_No, he's not. And I don't love Taylor. It's Derek." I said now sure of myself._

"_But Taylor would be so much better for you. He actually likes you." Layla cep_

"_No, he's not. And I don't love Taylor. It's Derek." I said now sure of myself._

"_But Taylor would be so much better for you. He actually likes you." Layla kept insisting._

"_No with him it's too forced. With Derek it's natural." I said spinning around looking for the source of Layla's voice. All I saw was more forest. I was, apparently, standing in a clearing barely the size of my body._

"_Chloe, you just opened up hell for your self." Derek growled. Almost immediately I saw him walk into the clearing._

"_You-you were listening to me." I stuttered terrified._

"_Ya. And how could you say that about me. I have hurt you." He said angrily circling me._

"_What? No, never." I said shocked that he would say something like that._

"_That's funny, because I specifically remember throwing you onto the ground at Lyle." He growled._

"_That was an accident. You didn't mean to do that, and you'll never do it again." I said trying to calm him._

"_Chloe. Why can't you understand? I am dangerous. I could hurt you. You have no idea how fragile you are." He continued pacing around me._

"_But you don't want to. You only hurt people when you want to."_

"_You don't get it. Look I can't stay with you. Find your own way home." He said and stormed into the forest. I tried to run after him but my legs didn't move. I crumbled to the ground in sobs_. : Dream over.

I looked up into the now rising sun and looked around. And to my dismay Derek was gone. I had a switchblade next to my right arm. But he was gone_. Maybe it wasn't a dream._ I thought terrified. I pushed myself up to investigate were we had stopped. The clearing was bigger than in my dream, but it was still small.

Just then I herd a rustling coming my way. My eyes were filled with tears when I saw

Derek walk into the clearing next to me. When he saw what state I was in he said,

"What Chloe? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked anxious, taking a step closer to me. I shook my head an a tear spilled out of the corner of my eye. I leaned into his chest on the verge of sobs.

"Then what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I thought you left me." That brought me over the edge and sobbed. He rapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head reassuringly.

"Never Chloe, never." Derek said. I rapped my arms around his waist. I know it stupid but I really thought that that dream was real.

"Don't cry. I won't leave you here. I promise."

"Good, you better not." I said and pulled back from him, smiling. "Sorry, I had a bad dream and then when I woke up you were gone." I said.

"What was the dream about?" He asked.

"In the beginning it was good, but." I stopped myself before I said something I would regret. "We should start to track them now. While it's still early." I turned around to look at where we were again. We were in the middle of nowhere.

----------

We had been walking for almost ten minutes. Derek was hunched over tracking whatever. All of a sudden he came to a complete stop and stood up straight, his back was all rigged.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad." He said blankly.

"Really! Kit?" I asked flabbergasted that we got so luck on finding him.

"No. James my biological Dad."

* * *

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger. Did you like. I love writing dream stuff. It'd funn. You should try.**

**And as always REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are AWESOME. I didn't mean to make this story so long but I had another idea so my next chapters should be easyer to write. **

**TEASER: how do you guys think about the names "Nol and Skylar" for werewolf baby names. Tell if you like them in a review.**

**I don't own DP, go harass Kelley Armstrong. **

* * *

Derek's POV

"What?" Chloe's mouth had flopped open.

"Look. My dad. I don't know how it happened; I thought he was dead, but apparently not. So, I'm sorry if you want to find the group. But right now we need him too." I said and stared at her until she answered.

"How…. Wait…Are you sure it's him. How do you know anyway, I thought you never met him?" she asked. I hadn't realized until she rubbed her arms, she was shaking. I quickly stripped off my jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. She nodded a thanks.

"My mind, kinda, automatically catalogs everything I smell. So if he was there at my berth then I would know what he smelled like. And he had me for about a month before the Edison group got to him." I tried to explain. She slowly nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are we going to do?" asked nervously. Then it dawned on me. If we go find my dad: 1. He could freak out on us and hurt Chloe. 2. That would take a lot of extra time that I can't afford to spend with Chloe. I'll hurt her eventually. One solution: don't find James.

"Never mind. Finding the group is more important." I turned away from my father's trail as not to be tempted to follow it.

"What? No, you are not getting of that easy. You just found a trail of a father you didn't even know was alive and you want to go find the group. Tell me how's that fair. You're always trying to keep me safe and I bet this is just another one of you stunts." She said and put her hands on her hips, with a determined look on her face. Her little outburst had me stunned for a few seconds.

"Look we should just go find them before something bad happens." She gave me the _"That's not good enough"_ look.

"Okay. For one thing I'm dangerous and the quicker we get you to the rest of them the safer you'll be. Second, for all I know my dad could be a man eating monster and I am not bringing you into that situation. We can have our little reunion.." I was cut of by a rustling of under growth far off. When she started to say something again I cut her off with my finger. "Someone's coming" I mouthed to her and she quickly bent over next to me.

Soon I could tell it was a human because there were only two foot fall sounds. Then the wind shifted and I smelled him. Werewolf.

"I am defiantly mot a man eating monster and I would never hurt her, Chloe is it." James said, walking towards us but still quit far away. I hadn't Chloe had herd him until she stood up straight and said, "Ya that's me. You must be James then." She clarified.

"That's me." He sang. "We should probably go find Andrew. His camp sight should be about a mile east." He said and turned.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"I found him after the storm." I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

James was about an inch taller than me, with brood shoulders. He had dark brown, almost black, chin length hair. His eyes were green but not as green mine though. He was wearing a dark green shirt and brown shorts. His face was tan with deep set wrinkles, but he looked as if could run a mile right here right now. He was muscular but I could beet him in a fight. Not that I wanted to fight him. But if it came down to it I could beet him.

Just then he pulled back a few branches for Chloe and I saw Andrew sitting by a small glowing fire. He looked almost gray and sickly. But when James announced that he had found us his face lit up. But he faded again when he saw it was only me and Chloe.

"Andrew, are you sick?" Chloe said running up to him.

"No, no, just worried. I thought you guess had gotten caught." He said smiling warily at her.

----------

Chloe had been talking to Andrew for a wail and James was watching me for some time too. I had finally had enough of it so I walked over to him and motioned for him to follow me. I walked until I was sure that Chloe and Andrew couldn't hear us.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"What?" He said avoiding the question.

"What is your problem? Why are you looking at me like that?" I put my hands on my waist.

"What's up with you and Chloe?"

* * *

**Did you like?**

**And might I add how proud I am of you. 50 reviews**

**Thanks lets make it 60**

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are amazing 62 review's even more then I asked for. If we could only make that 70. Can you guys do that for me?**

**"What's up with me and Chloe? Isn't it kind of obvious that she is my mate?" thanks Jammie for the help with the starting line. Buuuuuut I can't use that because I am a loser Get used to it.**

**I don't own DP, go harass Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

Derek's pov

"What's up with you and Chloe?" What was up with me and Chloe? I asked myself because I honestly didn't know how she felt.

"Not quite sure. One time she was scared of me and another she cries because she thought I left. I have no idea." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Okay then, well you should have your first change by the end of next year. The wolf part of you will figure it out." He said and just before he was about to leave I caught him with my arm.

"I had my first change 2 days ago. What does that mean?" I asked not quite sure that Chloe was actually my mate. He slowly turned and stared at me.

"Um, few years early but….uh the only thing I got is she's you mate." He said rubbing his mouth.

"Ya think I haven't figured that out yet. What should I do about it?" I asked annoyed that he just figured it out now.

"Does she like you back?"

"Of course not. I have yelled at her, scared at her, and… and…. I hurt her." I mumbled the last part.

"I highly doubt that. You wouldn't hurt a fly." He said and smirked at me.

"Ugh. When we were at Lyle I threw her and yeah. She probably hates me."

"And. When I first met you mother I thought I was going to hurt her too. But you have to get over that."

"Okay, but where is mom any way?" I asked.

"She's at home with your niece and nephew. Don't get me side tracked. You have to tell Chloe you love her." I nodded.

----------

"Derek I can't sleep." Chloe moaned into my shoulder. It was probably 11:30 something. Chloe had her head rested on my shoulder and was lying next to me. Andrew and James were on the other side of our campfire snoring away.

"Good, cause neither can I." I started to hum a song I herd on the radio a week or so ago. I was just to perfect for our situation. It was called 'Just so you know' by Jesse McCartney. --- After a few seconds Chloe started to hum along with the tune.

"Just so you know. Great song." I stopped humming because this was probably the only chance I would get.

"Chloe, I don't care if you like Taylor or not but I can't live without you knowing. I love you Chloe and you'll be the only person I'll ever love. You just had to know." I said and held my breath for her answer.

"Oh, how I've waited for you to say those words. I love you too Derek." She propped her self up on one elbow and leaned in. It started out slow but after the shock wore of I pulled her up across my chest and kissed her back.

Our make-out session didn't last long because she started to laugh. We sat there for a long time with her forehead on my gasping for air.

----------

"Derek time to get up. Last night I found a trail of the others. It's time to go."

**

* * *

**

This looked alot bigger on word

How do you guys think about Nol and Skyler for baby werewolf names? I'm begging you please tell me in a review.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hey i've been working on something else the past week and i have it up on my profile. It would meen so much to me if you could go check it out and review for me. Im not sure if i should continu it**

**It's called "My Eyes?"**

**Please check it out **

**it would meen so much to me**

**oh and if your one of the first to review i'll send you the second chap**

**that i wasn't going to post it**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay this is just for Axelrocks because she asked sooooo nicely. And this is like two weeks in the future.**

**The End**

* * *

Derek's POV

Everything is set up; there was no going back now. Taylor and Chloe were set up in the woods with a small army of all too willing ghosts. Dad and Simon were on the roof to capture any scientist the try to escape through the fire escape. Tori, Layla, and Andrew were at the side entrance. Jason, James and I were at the front entrance and we would be the first to go in. The plane was get in there, save Rae and Lauren, and kill everyone that worked for Davidoff. We were instructed to save all the innocent people that we could find, but my mind was set on getting to Davidoff and killing anyone in my way. We were slightly barbaric about setting up who was going to go where. We all picked who we want to kill first.

Jason elbowed me and nodded to my father. It meant that I should whistle and James should change. I did as planed, I whistled once to signal that we were all ready and waited to see if anyone else whistled back (that would mean that they weren't ready), then another time to say it was time to go. Again no one answered so we went as planed. James leaped forward and pushed the door down with a quick swipe of his paw, and trotted like he owned the place. Jason and I followed close until I left to find Davidoff.

Oh to easy.

* * *

**An hour later**

I just kept walking, totally ignoring the explosions behind me. Chloe continued sod ding into my chest and I murmured comforting words to her. Her aunt had been killed. Other then that we had had the upper hand the entire fight. It was still going on but they didn't need me or Chloe, especially when she was like this. We were probably a sight to see. Something out of a movie. The hero carrying the damsel in distress away from an exploding/burning building.

* * *

**A four years Later**

"Derek, you can say no." James said to me worried.

"Say no to what?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you know I wouldn't be asking if mom was feeling well, but do you mind taking care of Skyler and Nol? At least until Mama is feeling better." he said in a hurried, huff.

"Wow, um." I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Don't feel the need to say yes. I just thought that you would want Max's kids. If you can't, Andrew can take them."

"Look I'll talk to Chloe. It's up to her though." As if on que her sent filled the room, then he walked in herself, swinging her arms.

"What's up to me?" she asked in her high, sing-song voice. I shoed James out of the room because I didn't want her to feel pressured to say yes.

"Hey, wait he can stay. I don't mind." She wined at me.

"He can wait." I say monotone.

"What?" She was starting to get annoyed. I could tell because she put her hands on her hips.

"Look, don't feel pressured to say yes. You can always say no, if you want to." I say, almost completely copying what James said.

"Say no to what?" She sat down on the couch carefully, but still eyeing me.

"James wants to know if we could take in Nol and Skyler, and have them live at our house." I said as delicately as I could.

"Of course I want them. How could you ever think otherwise?" her voice rose in volume.

* * *

**_I REALLY DO HATE HAVING TO ASK FOR REVIEWS BUT YOU GUYS LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. EVERY ONE PLEASE GO AND REVIEW ANYTHINg ON MY PROFILE THAT DoESN'T HAVE MANY REVIEWS. THEN HEAD ON OVER TO MY FICTION PRESS AND REVIEW IT SOME MORE OVER THERE. _**

**

* * *

**

A Week Later

Chloe's POV

"Der, I can't do this." I pleaded. My heart was pounding, and my knees shook a little.

"You'll be fine." He gave me a reassuring smile. He had Skyler balanced on one hip and was holding Nol's hand, which was standing next to him. I nodded and took a deep breath.

I was standing by the back door of my dad's house. He hadn't seen or herd from me in over four years. But now I was living with my so-called "kidnapper" and was taking care of two kids, who suspiciously looked like me. Last year he raised my reword money up to $750,000. Dad knew that Lauren had died, but he didn't know if I was alive.

I only opened the sliding glass door enough to fit my body through side-ways. The living room look almost the same as when I left four years ago. The flat screen Sharp TV pushed up against the west wall. There was a creamy white cabinet underneath it that held all my old movies. The bias couch and love seat angled awkwardly away from the dinning room and towards the TV. There were still a bunch of random family photos scattered across the room, but the little wooden rocking chair I used to sit in when I was little was no ware to be seen.

I was quickly pulled out of my inspection by Derek giving me a light shove to force me farther into the room. I could hear my dad rummaging around up stairs. So I said in the smallest, most afraid voice you'll ever hear,

"Dad, I'm home." and waited. The noise from upstairs stopped immediately, the was followed by his loud stomps.

"Hun, is that you?" He started around the corner and when he saw it was actually me, he ran to me and hugged me.

"It's me." I cried into his shoulder. He began to cry too.

"Why did you leave?" He whispered and pulled away.

"I had to. Look, Lyle house wasn't what it said it was. Do you remember Liz?" When he nodded I continued. "They murdered her. She's dead dad. They did it because she wasn't getting 'better'." I said bluntly.

"No, hun, Liz was only transferred. She's okay." He consoled and wiped the tears on my face. I quickly pulled away, enraged because he didn't believe me.

"You don't believe me? Lauren and Mom didn't want you to know, I'm a know mom's brother was a necromancer too. Simon's a sorcerer, Rae is a half demon, Tori's a witch. I could bring Liz here if you want. She can show you." I growled, closing my eyes. I had become very good at summoning and releasing, so it only took me a minute. Then I herd the tell tail pop that signaled that Liz was here.

"Sweaty, calm down. You know that's-" he couldn't finish. Liz was shacking all the pictures in the living room.

"Now do you believe me?" I said slightly more calm then I was before.

**A few minutes later**

"So if that's why you left, who was that man you were fighting with?" my dad asked, I hadn't told him about Derek yet.

"One minute. And don't freak out." When he nodded, still confused, I got up and walked to the back door.

"Derek, come on in and bring the kids in too." I said just loud enough for my dad to hear too. When they walked in I picked up Nol, into my arms. He still sucked his thumb. My dad's eyes practically bugged out of his head. His mouth flopped open but nothing came out.

"Dad, this is Derek. I live with him. He's a werewolf and the love of my life." I said wavering to Derek. "And my alleged kidnapper." I finished with a role of my eyes.

"The same De-" He swallowed the rest of his name and instead said, "kid from Lyle house?"

"The one and only." Derek said, suppressing laughter. My dad shot him a glare. When he looked back to me, though, he had the look of a fish out of water on his face.

"Okay, okay, then who are these kids. Oh Chloe please tell me they aren't yours." He pleaded.

I laughed at his stupidity. "Of course not; they're Derek's brother's kids. Buuuuuuut" I drew out the word. "he died a while ago and so we got them."

"Chloe, your only 18, don't you think you're a little young to have to take care of two kids, not to mention to live with someone." I guess he didn't think of me as responsible.

"Dad, I was on the run from like the CSI for 4 years. I think I can handle it." I said, sorta, sarcastically.

"Well," he though for a second. "can you handle living on your own. You could move in here. You know I have enough rooms."

"Dad, you gotta let us live our lives. But you can come over any time you want."

"I think that'll work."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I had to rewrite this three times. Ugh. And most of the 16 chapter was **Death Preistess**. Go check her out, she gave me a bunch of awesome advice**. Um

GO CHECK OUT My eyes? By me of course


	19. sorry

Hi, everyone. If there is anyone (were there any of you in the first place) left im writing this to you. I havent been writing because i took a step back and look over my previous fics and realised that they were no good at all. Im sorry personally that i posted such horrable things. Now i have been writing it just isn't right for these websites. (They're too personal.) I wasn't profreading just like this littlle note. If you haven't noticed i rarly ever finish a story.

If anyone has any wish please do continue with any of my stories. You can change them up or just use my charicters, whatever. Just go nuts. If you do decide that u want to use my stories just please contact me before you do.

I will eventually post more stuff. But untill then please do be angry with me.


End file.
